Morris Kumar
Morris is a supporting character in the novel, The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. He is the founder and principal of Kumar's Therapeutic Boarding School and hires Max as a housekeeper. Appearance Morris is a stout older man of rather tall height. He has a round face, salt-and-pepper hair, and dark-brown eyes, which are mainly hidden behind his red-framed glasses. He is described as looking somewhat similar to Elton Johnhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elton_John. He mostly dresses a dress shirts and slacks. Personality Morris is a kindly gentleman who cares for his students' health and well-being. Despite this, he is shown to get annoyed quite easily, shown when Max appears at the school's doorstep in the early morning hours. He also takes pity on those who have problems. Despite this, he has a tendency to be a perfectionist, which he pushes onto his students and will scold them if he believes they need it. This causes some of the students to be annoyed with his presence, with only a few finding him bearable to be around. However, he is described as a bit of a father figure and wants to make sure his students get their degrees. Relationships Staff Mackenzie Fanheart Initially, Morris is somewhat annoyed by the idea of having someone hide out in his school, but nevertheless allows Max to stay by hiring her as a housekeeper. Overtime, he builds a friendly relationship with her, which seems similar to that of a father and daughter. He does all he can to make sure she's safe and becomes touched by the idea that she put her trust in the school to keep her safe. He is disappointed when he finds that she'd been kidnapped and allows Nate, Chris, and Kash to attempt to rescue her. Students Maxwell Oxford Morris and Maxwell don't get along very well at all. Due to Maxwell's easily being angered, he is annoyed by Morris' presence; in turn, Morris is annoyed by Maxwell's attitude and scolds him the most out of everyone. Christopher Fowler Morris is amazed by Chris' computer animation talent and encourages him to continue it. Their relationship is somewhat similar to a father and son. Millie Tate Morris is often annoyed by Millie's procrastination and usually keeps an eye on her when she does her assignments. Isabelle Maye Morris and Izzy have a good relationship, often teasing each other. He goes easier on her due to her being a bit more well-behaved. Trivia * Actor of choice to play Morris: Stephen Fryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Fry. * The name "Morris" is the usual medieval form of Maurice, which is from the Roman name Mauritius, a derivative of Maurus, which is a Latin name meaning "dark-skinned". The surname "Kumar" is the modern form of Kumara, which is derived from Sanskritt कुमार (kumara), meaning "boy, son". * Morris' father is Indian and his mother is Caucasian. Because of this, he appears mostly Caucasian and is mistaken as such. ** Having grown up in India, he still retains an accent. * During the production, he changes his outfits as follows: ** Red blazer and black slacks for Let it Go''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let_It_Go_(Disney_song), ''Opportunity, Tomorrow''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomorrow_(song_from_Annie), and ''Colors of the Wind''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colors_of_the_Wind ** Witches hat for ''Popular''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Popular_(Wicked_song). ** Flower crown for ''I See the Light''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_See_the_Light. ** Purple vest and red fez for ''These Palace Walls. ** Lavender dress shirt, scale-patterned vest, and Scuttle hat for Part of Your World''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Part_of_Your_World. ** Peter Pan hat for ''All That Matters. * The idea for Morris to have red-framed glasses was inspired by Elton John's penchant for wearing various styles of sunglasses. ** He is also noted to looking somewhat similar to Elton John. References Category:Characters